


Wake Up, Larry

by Arrow_Jaeger



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Blow Job, Larisher, M/M, Sallarry, Smut, sally face smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 21:35:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19963573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arrow_Jaeger/pseuds/Arrow_Jaeger
Summary: “Wake up, Larry,” Sal spoke softly as he looked down at his sleeping partner. He shook him gently before pulling his blanket off of Larry. Sal was met with a tent forming in the front of Larry’s pants.





	1. Chapter 1

Sal woke up on instinct around 7:30. He yawned as he sat up. He looked at back at down at the bed where Larry was still sleeping soundly next to him. Sal carefully got out of bed and brushed his hair before peeling off his eye patch and putting his glass eye back into place. He washed his face and brushed his teeth before deciding he should wake up Larry. 

He crawled back into bed and shook him gently. “Larry, wake up..” he said softly. Larry rolled onto his back still asleep. Sal pulled the blanket off of him and was met with a tent that had formed in the front of Larry’s pants. 

Sure, Larry and Sal had done a few sexual things together but they never went all the way yet. Sal wasn’t ready and Larry respected him for that. 

Sal just blushed as he looked at it. Should he wake Larry up? Should he let him sleep? Or should he take care of it for him?

Sal but his lip as he thought about how much Larry would enjoy it if he woke him up while helping him with his boner. He decided that’s what he’d do. 

Sal pulled Larry’s sweatpants down his legs a few inches. He knew Larry didn’t normally wear any sort of underwear when he wore sweatpants because of how Larry seemed to enjoy telling Sal and their other housemates about how comfortable it was. Larry’s dick sprung into the air as it was released from Larry’s pants. Sal looked up at Larry who made a face when the cold air hit his dick. 

Next Sal thought about what he could do for him. He could ride him but when he was ready he would want Larry to be awake for it. He also could give him a hand job but that wouldn’t be special enough. He decided to give him oral. 

Sal had preformed a blow job once before. It wasn’t his favorite and he wasn’t good at it but Larry absolutely loved it. Sal could tell because of the wonderful sounds he made throughout the entirety of the blow job and the fact that he told Sal he loved it several times afterward. Sal had been trying to learn to deep throat so maybe he would try it. He found out that he didn’t have a very strong gag reflex while Neil was giving him some pointers. He knew he could do it if he tried. 

Sal started off by giving Larry’s cock a few long licks. They were soft so Larry wouldn’t wake up quite yet. After he had licked the entire length of his cock a few times, Sal took the head of Larry’s cock into his mouth and gave it a gentle suck. Larry made small noises in his sleep as it still wasn’t enough to wake him up. 

After Sal gave Larry’s tip enough attention that it started to leak pre cum, he took more of Larry’s thick cock into his mouth. It was much more enjoyable to give him a blow job when he was sleeping. Larry kept his hands to himself and didn’t force Sal to take his whole length at once. Larry didn’t want to hurt Sal, of course, he is just very eager. 

Sal sucked on what he could fit in his mouth deciding he wanted to wake him up so Larry could watch him deep throat him. Sal moaned on his cock letting vibrations tingle through Larry’s dick. That was enough to wake him up. 

Larry’s eyes fluttered open. When he saw Sal’s mouth on his cock he thought he was dreaming but he soon found it was very much real. One of Larry’s hands flew right to Sal’s blue hair. He moaned loudly tilting his head up. He whined slightly when Sal pulled off. 

“Ok. If I’m going to continue you can’t force me to do anything. I’m in control right now,” Sal stated as he looked up at Larry. 

Larry was quick to nod. Sal then went back to Larry’s cock. He bobbed his head and teased him as he went. Larry still had a hand buried in Sal’s hair but it took everything in him not to push him on to his dick further. 

“Sal..” Larry moaned out. He had a hard time keeping his eyes open with the amount of pleasure rushing through him. He wanted to watch Sal take him. 

Sal looked up at him. He smirked in his mind as it was very impossible to smirk with a dick in his mouth. He hollowed his cheeks before pushing all the way onto him, deep throating him. 

Larry moaned out loudly as Sal swallowed around his tip. There was no way Larry was going to last much longer. He tugged on Sal’s hair gently which he hoped wasn’t against their rules. 

“I’m going to cum, Sal..” he warned. Sal didn’t seem to mind though. He continued sucking and moaning on his cock trying to speed up the process. 

It wasn’t long before Larry moaned loudly and spilled his seed into Sal’s mouth. Sal swallowed it and continued bobbing his head to help Larry ride out his orgasm. 

“Oh my god...” Larry said before panting. “That’s got to be the fastest I’ve ever done that before...”

Sal pulled off of his cock and wiped his mouth off with the back of his hand. “You think so?” He asked. 

“Hell yeah. That was incredible.” Larry moaned thinking about it. 

“My turn~”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sal decided Larry should thank him for the blowjob he had given Larry.

“My turn~” Sal said with a wiggle of his eye brows. 

Larry blushed as he looked up at him. He knew what Sal meant. Sal sat on the bed and leaned back. “You think you can do it for me, Larry?”

Larry nodded. He pulled his own sweatpants back up over his now softened cock. He got on top of Sal’s legs taking the waistband of Sal’s shorts in his hands. Larry looked up at Sal’s scarred face. 

Larry had never given oral before but Sal made it look so easy. It felt so good on his own cock, he wanted - no. He needed Sal to feel that good too. 

“Go on~” Sal encouraged a bit. 

Larry pulled Sal’s shorts and his small boxer briefs down his legs a bit. Sal’s cock was only the tiniest bit smaller than his. Larry’s was proportionate to his body. It was just the right thickness and just a bit longer than the average cock to match the way he was a bit taller than average. The hair it was nestled in was neatly trimmed out of the way to encourage someone’s mouth to be down there. 

Sal’s cock was relatively thick compared to the rest of his body and it seemed to be longer than it should be since he was shorter than the average American male. His pubic hair was the same blue as his hair. The hair was thinner than Larry’s but about the same length as the taller man’s. However, the bluenette’s happy trail was gone because he tended to shave it. The blue just stuck out a bit uncomfortably when he wore shorter shirts or when he stretched. 

Larry started stroking Sal’s half hard cock with his hand. He held it up as he took the tip in his mouth. He sucked it gently pulling Sal’s fore skin back slightly since it hadn’t fully retracted yet. Sal moaned out as Larry swirled his tongue around his head. He was doing pretty good for his first time. 

Larry held Sal’s hands down by his sides. He knew how much he had to resist pushing him onto his cock when their roles were reversed so he decided to not make Sal deal with that. Sal moaned closing his eyes and leaning his head back. 

Larry pushed most of Sal’s cock into his mouth without a problem. He pulled back off of it dragging his teeth up his length so carefully. That only seemed to make Sal moan louder. Sal grabbed handfuls of the sheets underneath them as Larry moaned onto his cock with content. 

“Oh god, Laaaarry.....” Sal slurred as he lifted his head up. He tried to keep his eyes open. He watched him diligently. 

Larry looked up at him with a small moan vibrating throughout Sal’s cock. 

“I’m gonna cum...” Sal warned. 

Larry wasn’t going to stop him. Sal let him cum without hesitation so why should he? Maybe he would tease him later. 

Sal moaned out as he came into Larry’s mouth. He bucked his hips a few times trying to get more of his cock into Larry’s mouth. He was successful. 

Larry let Sal fuck his mouth slightly as he swallowed his cum. Larry thought it tasted like candy. He wanted more of Sal’s sweet cum. 

After Sal’s hips seized to move, Larry removed his mouth from the other male’s cock. They both panted slightly. Larry got up and looked at Sal after pulling Sal’s shorts back up and tucking his cock away. 

Sal looked up at him. “That was fucking incredible..” Sal moaned. 

Larry smiled at him slyly showing off the small gap in his teeth. “I’m glad you think so.”

“We need to do that more often..”

“Agreed,” Larry said simply as he leaned down and gave Sal a sweet kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was short ^^’

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned for part two!


End file.
